


The Angels are Watching

by delicate_flower



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Angst, Blasphemy, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Religion Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicate_flower/pseuds/delicate_flower
Summary: You haven't seen Michael since you were a student at a catholic school and he was posing as a priest. The bombs dropped and now you've been in the sanctuary for 18 months. One day Michael comes back with a surprise. Too bad it has nothing to do with you.
Relationships: Michael Langdon & Reader, Michael Langdon & You, Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Comments: 37
Kudos: 42





	1. The Dagger in Me

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is 18 when she's a student. The title is from Sister by She Wants Revenge. Hope you enjoy!

She looks down at the piece of red meat on her plate. People around her are laughing and talking loudly amongst themselves. They shovel food into their mouths without a care in the world. Why can’t she forget her troubles like these people can? She furrows her brow and glances around the room. She sees him sitting at a table across the way. He’s surrounded by people gazing at him with their mouths agape and their eyes glazed over. They act like he can turn water into wine. But he probably can. She notices the way the candlelight casts a glow onto his sharp features. A woman sitting next to him leaves her hand on his upper arm, then casts it downward. Y/n moves her eyes back to her plate. She jabs a fork into the meat and watches the bloody juice seep out of it.

She’s been in this sanctuary for about 18 months now. She thought she was getting used to it. She was one of the first people to arrive here after the bombs dropped. Over the coming months more and more people showed up. None of them seemed like good people. But then again, she didn’t feel like a good person either. She wondered why was it that she was spared from doomsday. She knew that while she was stuffing her face with perfectly handcrafted cream puffs, there were people deteriorating from the radiation up top in the real world. Probably having to resort to cannibalism and trying to not trip over the corpses strewn everywhere. After a while, life in the sanctuary became mundane. She ate delicious food, had warm baths, started to wear gowns, and slept on silk sheets. Actually, it was better than her life before. But she got used to the routine. She got used to being spoiled but never truly happy. She was missing something. She couldn’t form any relationships. Everyone else seemed genuinely happy, while all she could think about was the possibility of never feeling the sun on her skin again. Maybe she was missing someone, but she would never admit that. She just thought that in the case of the apocalypse, no one should be as happy as these rich fuckers were.

She was relaxing on a red chaise lounge chair. A book in hand while the candelabra nearby illuminated the words on the pages. Her gown was riding up above her knees, but she was too engrossed by the novel to notice. Footsteps rang out and then voices. “How was your rest, Mr. Langdon? You’ve been travelling for such a long time.” 

“I slept well.” He let out a short sigh. “It was much needed.” 

“I may be mistaken, but I thought you were supposed to bring another here with you. From Outpost 3?” 

The sounds were becoming louder, and she finally registered that people were coming down the hall. Some time passed before he answered. “That fell through, since she’s obviously not here.” His voice was cold, not completely void of emotion but just holding back. As her eyes scanned the page, the thought that she knew that voice made it so that she couldn’t comprehend anything she was reading. As the men came closer, she was scared of what she would find when she looked up. 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” The man quickly changed the subject. “We are so happy to finally have you here, Mr. Langdon. We will start using the just finished church, hopefully later today….” The man continued talking as she finally lifted her eyes up. She found that he was already looking at her, eyes piercing through her soul. One side of his mouth curved up almost to taunt her. She knew she looked surprised and maybe even scared. The fact is she was. His eyes moved down to her legs. His smirk grew. She quickly noticed what he was looking at and fixed the bunches in her dress. He finally moved his line of sight to the man talking and didn’t look at her again.

This was a week ago and now she’s the most miserable she’s ever been in the sanctuary. The mundanity of her days has been ruined. Instead, she’s constantly looking over her shoulder. Even when she just wants to stroll through the maze of corridors and look at the art they saved from the old world. She can’t even enjoy her meals anymore. She can’t stand the people gawking at him. There’s a young woman that’s always next to him, whispering in his ear. She thinks her name is Elena. She wants to scream. She feels stupid for thinking he didn’t have anything to do with this, that this place wasn’t full of a bunch of soul selling devil worshippers.

She could barely stomach the steak that she ate in a hurry. She just wanted to get out of there. She doesn’t feel relaxed until she is under her sheets. She then drifts off to sleep, trying not to think about what Michael is doing before he goes to bed.

She doesn’t see Michael at breakfast. She thought she would be elated to not have to see his face. But instead, she’s left wondering where he really is. She tries to savor her stack of pancakes, but she’s interrupted by an announcement. “Everyone must report to the church after breakfast. This will be most peoples’ first time in the newly constructed church and Mr. Langdon has a special announcement for you all.” It’s the same man that was with Michael when she saw him a week ago. He must be Michael’s lackey. After the announcement, she puts down her fork and doesn’t pick it back up. Even though there’s half a stack of pancakes left on her plate.

She sits down while others file into the church. She notices the inverted cross at the front and her stomach does a somersault. She looks around the room and sees people trying to hold back their excitement of what’s to come. Everyone quiets as she sees Michael starting to walk between the rows of pews. It makes her think of the first time she saw him.

Girls in plaid skirts all tried to quiet down as the head nun stood at the front with a scowl on her face. Sunlight shone through the windows and landed on the cross at the front of the church. The sun was also beating down on her. She remembers feeling like she was sweltering and wishing the sun would just disappear. She just wanted to get through this stupid mass. She’s always had a difficult relationship with religion and God. Especially as of late. Her parents forced her to go to church since she could remember. She tried to believe in God, just like she tried to be good. But when she was 12, her mother caught her rewinding the sex scene in Titanic. So, she was sent away to an all-girls catholic boarding school located deep in the woods. She was 18 now and she still wasn’t sure that watching the sex scene from Titanic was a sin. At least she would be graduating soon. The sound of the big wooden door opening, and closing snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked back and saw that a man had walked in. He wore all black except for a white collar around his neck. He walked down the aisle between the many girls that eyed him up and down. She knew she hadn’t seen a priest that attractive before. Most priests gave her the creeps, she thought it was sad that someone would devote their life to something that may not exist. His blonde curls and his angular face made him look like a character right out of the bible. He turned around to look at everyone from the front of the church. She then noticed his icy blue eyes. His brow drooped low which made him look sinister. If he was a character from the bible, he probably wasn’t one of the good guys. “Ladies, this is Father Michael Langdon. He is a new priest here at Emily Gray’s. He will be helping Father Gabriel with mass and also will be tutoring any girls who need it.” She knew that he would be spending most of his time tutoring since everyone would want help from him. Michael gave a courteous smile to the head nun and then proceeded to glance around the room. She couldn’t help but look at him while he was doing this. He got to her part of the room and locked eyes with her. 

She realizes that Michael has already made his way to the front, and he is looking right at her. It’s almost the same look that he had given her on that day at Emily Gray’s. But this time Michael has the ghost of a smirk on his lips. She knows he’s a monster and all he wants to do is taunt her. Michael looks around the room and begins to speak. “I know all of you have been waiting patiently for this church to be built. Also waiting for me to finally arrive at this sanctuary. All of this so we can start the new world.” He pauses for dramatic effect. She tries her hardest not to roll her eyes. “I will speak more about how this new world will go on. But first, I would like to formally introduce my fiancée, Elena.” A woman from the pew at the front gets up to stand next to Michael. Everyone politely claps, except y/n. Elena plants a kiss on Michael’s cheek and rests her hand on his arm. She knows that everyone wants to be her, because she’s the one who gets to possess him. “We plan to be wed in one month,” he says over the clapping. Y/n notices that his eyes are going everywhere but to her. It’s like she doesn’t exist to him anymore.


	2. The Gold Rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: some slight smut and masturbation

No matter how hard they try, they can’t hide what they’re feeling. Michael sees the hurt, the envy, the happiness, and even the boredom. He knows almost everyone wants to be where Elena is right now. That’s part of being the Antichrist. But he also knows that a few of these people are genuinely happy for him. They’re happy that their savior will be joining someone in unholy matrimony. But no matter what, he’s not going to look at her. He doesn’t want to see her try to hide the feelings that only he can see. He knew she would be hurt by this news. Well actually, he didn’t know. He had thought maybe she wouldn’t care that he’s moved on. But that was wishful thinking on his part. He doesn’t need to see her face. He can feel the upset radiating off her. He looks at Elena who’s eating up the praise she’s getting. Elena is looking everywhere but Michael. He has a feeling that this is how their marriage will be.

She wraps her slender fingers around the wine glass and takes a sip. “I’m so happy we get to have dinner, just the two of us.” Wine stains her teeth purple. Michael gives a half smile as he finishes chewing his bite of food. “It’s so romantic,” she drawls out her words.

“I thought we should celebrate after our announcement today.”

“I know. I’m so happy I don’t have to hide this ring anymore.” She twirls the gold band around her finger. The giant diamond gleams in the candlelight. Of course, the ring is the most important thing about this marriage. Years ago, Michael would never have married someone he had only known for a week. But at this point, the only way he’s saying “I do” is if he can barely remember their last name. He’s mostly doing all of this because his father wants him to. Michael needs to lead with someone by his side. Elena seems like the right woman for the job. He can’t deny she’s beautiful. She has emerald green eyes and dark hair that frames the sides of her face. But when he looks into her eyes, he doesn’t see any form of humanity. That’s why he thinks she’ll be the perfect queen, just not his queen. She’s also supposed to be giving him an heir sometime after they marry. He already knows his child will be fucked up. Elena will make a good ice queen but not a loving mother. He doesn’t want to reproduce at all, but this is just another thing for daddy.

“What are you thinking about?” He moves his eyes from the tablecloth to her face. “Sometimes you seem so far away. You must always know what I’m thinking about.”

“It’s a blessing and a burden,” he tries to joke. She gives a small laugh and moves her hand onto his knee.

“Well, are you going to answer my question?” He stays silent. “What were you thinking about?”

“Just thinking about us. I’m so happy we’re getting married.” That’s exactly what she wants to hear. Her hand moves up his thigh, towards his cock.

“Should we move this somewhere else, Mr. Langdon?” Michael does know what she’s always thinking about, and it’s usually this.

Y/n paces around her bedroom, thinking about the day. She notices the crescent moon shapes that have appeared on her hands. Must be cause her hands have been in fists for the past half hour. She shouldn’t be upset about him getting married. Why would she want to be with someone like Michael? He’s cruel, a monster, and killed billions of people. The list goes on because he’s the literal Antichrist. He probably has never loved anyone in his life. He doesn’t have the ability. At least, that’s what she’s told herself for the past couple of years. There’s no way he loves Elena. Hasn’t he only known her for a week? She thinks about the possible timeline of their relationship. Unless they’ve been together this whole time. While Michael has been away, Elena was waiting for him. Maybe he would see her at night after a day of playing priest at Emily Gray’s. She shakes her head and sits down on the edge of her bed. She takes a deep breath and can’t help but think of how her and Michael really met.

The only thing the students of Emily Gray’s talked about was the new priest, Michael Langdon. He was the subject of every secret note that was passed, every lunch time conversation, and every late-night gossip session. She’s sure that Michael liked seeing his name be spelled out on every girl’s lips. She knew why everyone liked him, he looked like an angel. But instead of innocent on his face, he wore a brooding expression. Most of the girls tried their hardest to get his attention. They flocked to his tutoring sessions. She often wondered if the man had any time to himself. Whenever he passed them in the halls, he would receive a chorus of hellos. She even noticed some of the nuns staring at him for a little too long. She thought about signing up for a tutoring session. She was failing pre-calculus. But then she thought about having to look him in the eye and talk to him. She didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of him like that. She knew this was a schoolgirl crush that would go away. She didn’t know what these girls expected anyways. He was a man of the cloth; he was not going to partake in any of their silly games.

Although she decided not to seek him out. She still thought about him, a lot. While Sister Mary babbled away about keeping yourself pure for your husband. She sat at her desk and her mind went other places. During mass, a few days ago, she caught Michael bringing his hand to his collar and adjusting it. It was a hot day and there was no air conditioner in the church. She remembered seeing his Adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed. He wiped the sweat starting to form on his forehead. Right then, he noticed her staring. She quickly turned her head.   
“Y/n?” She realized that Sister Mary was calling on her. “Can you tell me why God gave us the gift of being able to know one another?” She emphasized the word know. Y/n sat there, staring back into the dead eyes of her teacher. She knew the answer. God only wants people to have sex so they can pop a baby out in 9 months. But something told her to say something else, to say what she really thinks.  
“I think God wants us to do what makes us happy. So, if having sex with whoever you want and not having kids is what makes you happy, you should do it.” She was met with wide eyes from her classmates, and a “see me after class” from her teacher.

Later that day, she passed Michael in the hall. Usually he doesn’t notice her, and she tries not to look at him. This time, he was staring right at her. She had no choice but to look into the eyes that demanded attention. He gave her a smile and kept walking. She thought about this as she laid in her twin bed and stared at the ceiling. The only sound in the room was her roommate’s steady breathing. Sister Mary had made her clean up the desks after everyone had left, so she was let off relatively easy. Probably because she had never gotten in trouble before. She truly didn’t know why she said that. It’s like she acted on an impulse she didn’t know she had. Thoughts of Michael came back and swirled in her mind. She thought about how soft his hair looked. She wanted to run her fingers through those golden curls. She thought of his face and his plump lips. She wanted to know how those lips felt on hers. She looked over at her roommate and made sure she was asleep. Her fingers went in her underwear and her eyes fell shut.

The day she failed another math test was the day the rest of her life was written out for her. She paid attention in class (most of the time). She spent hours studying late into the night, only for her to see another big, red F. That was the day her teacher forced her to get tutoring, from none other than Michael.

She met with him in a corner in the library. Their round table was surrounded by tall, wooden bookcases. She could see a couple girls near the front, whispering to each other. The only other person there was Sister Anne, who was deep into a book. She must have been the librarian for 50 years, at least.

“You must be y/n,” a smooth voice said. His hand was reached out as his stare burned a hole in her. She noticed his eyes move over her figure quickly as she placed her hand inside his. She liked the fact that his hand was large enough to envelop hers. They separated from each other and took a seat. He started to talk to her about how she could do better in math. She tried to keep her eyes on her papers. When she did look at him, she couldn’t help but stare. She liked listening to him speak. She also liked sitting next to him. She felt a warm fuzzy feeling being that close to him. It was like the energy around them was buzzing. Michael stopped talking so she turned her head to look at him. She was taken aback by the fact that his eyes were on her. He breathed out a laugh. “Who really needs calculus anyways?” She was surprised by the remark. “Let’s talk about something else,” he said as he closed her notebook. He turned his body, so his attention was completely on her. “Do you believe in God, y/n?”  
“What?” She laughed a bit but stopped when she saw his straight face. “You think I don’t believe in God?” She wondered if he had heard about what happened in Sister Mary’s class.

“I’m simply asking you if you believe in God. There is no right or wrong answer.” She thought for a minute. She knew what she had to say, she didn’t need another lecture.

“Yes, of course I believe in God.” He stared at her for a while and a smirk slowly made its way onto his face.

“Do you ever touch yourself?” She immediately glanced around the room to make sure no one had heard his question. She looked back at him, wondering if he would retract what he said. “Well?” He stared back expectantly.

“Why would you ask such a vulgar question? You’re a priest, for God’s sake.” She quickly stopped talking when she realized she was almost yelling. She could see that he was holding back a smile.

“You’re making yourself look very guilty right now, y/n. Who do you think about when you do it? When it’s just you and your thoughts, and your fingers,” he said with a laugh. She rolled her eyes and looked away. Red crept onto her cheeks. He leaned in close and put his mouth to her ear. “Do you think about me?” She turned to look at him, his face only centimeters from hers. She felt his warm breath fanning over her lips.

“Why would I? We just met today.” He leaned back into his chair and smirked.

“That’s fair. Although, I have seen you staring at me quite a lot. But I’ll drop it… for now.” After that, he got up and collected his things. “I will say one last thing, y/n.” He waited until her attention was on him. “Believing in God and actually listening to him are two different things. So, you may say you believe in Him. But do you really care about all this? Or do you want to live your life your own way, without the guilt? It was a pleasure meeting you, y/n. I hope to see you soon.” On his way out, he stopped to say a “good afternoon” to the librarian. She stayed in her seat, ruminating on what he said. She had never met a priest like him. It almost seemed like he didn’t believe in God at all. But it also seemed like he knew she thought about him when her fingers were in her panties. She felt humiliated about the whole thing. But it also took everything in her not to tell him that he was always on her mind.

She lays her body back on the bed. She can’t keep playing games with him, even if that’s all he's taught her. She knows they both can be mature adults. She will talk to him tomorrow about his surprise engagement. She just needs to go to sleep first.

Her moans get louder as Michael goes harder. Her nails scratch down his back as she comes. He groans low in her ear when he feels his own release. He goes to lay next to her while she curls up next to him. He puts his arm around her, and his fingertips just barely touch her skin.

“I love you, Michael,” Elena says with a soft voice. It’s the sincerest he’s ever heard her be. For once in his life, he’s surprised. He shuts his eyes. He knows this marriage is for the better, he just needs to go to sleep first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to move. I'm going to try and post once a week, thank you all for reading!


	3. The Artist and His Creation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n confronts Michael in his office and ruins his whole day.
> 
> warnings: smut, dub con themes, violence, and murder

She stands outside the tall doors as she hears her heart pumping in her ears. She balls her hand into a fist and raises it. Before she could knock, a deep voice invites her in. The door creaks open and she’s left with no choice but to step inside. Michael is sitting at his desk with his attention on the laptop in front of him. She doesn’t think he’s even looked at her since she’s walked in. She closes the door behind her and sits on a leather chair near his desk. Her eyes wander around the room, taking in the details she has never seen before. Michael’s office is a relatively new room in the sanctuary. Since he only arrived a little over a week ago. She feels the heat on her legs from the fire blazing in the fireplace. Another reason for her to sweat. She notices a half empty cup of tea near Michael’s arm. It looks like it’s gone cold. She looks to the left and sees the only other cold thing in the room, Michael’s eyes.

“So, why are you gracing me with your presence today y/n?” His words are nice, but the way he says it is anything but. He looks like he would rather lick the bottom of his shoe than talk to her.   
“I was surprised to hear about your engagement. I didn’t know you and Elena were even a thing.” She hopes her voice sounds steady, but she knows he could pick up on her nervousness.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she? Even though I only met her a week ago, I knew I had to marry her.”

“I guess I don’t see the appeal. Never really noticed her until yesterday.”

He laughs at that. “Is that so? I thought you noticed her at dinner a few days ago. She was sitting right next to me. I swear I remember you staring at us.” Her mouth has turned into a straight line while she glares at him. She hates when he taunts her, laughs at her like she’s tiny compared to him.

He sees her expression and his face falls a little, but then he’s back to smirking. “You’re so uptight, y/n. I hope you’ve been relaxing in your time at the sanctuary.” He pauses for a second. “But I do wonder… have you fucked anyone recently? Cause that can really help a person loosen up.” She stares at him in silence. “I’ll take that as a no. It’s truly disappointing. After everything you’ve been though you still haven’t learned to live freely.”

“You don’t know anything about me, Michael. I live how I want.” Her anger is evident. She’s tired of being humiliated by him.

“I think I know a lot about you. I know that you were once a scared little girl who didn’t know her place in the world. You had been told by everyone to live a certain way. But you had a fire in you, and I saw that fire. I thought I opened your eyes to the life you craved, a delicious life. That’s why I didn’t let you die. I had you come here. So, you could finally enjoy your life. Now you’re taking it all for granted.”

She sees the disappointment on his face, and it surprises her. She didn’t think he felt so strongly about her life. But then she realizes that he’s only disappointed because she’s not the woman he sculptured her out to be. He doesn’t like what his creation has changed into.

“You want me to have a life of my own but you’re trying to dictate it. I’m sorry that I don’t want to marry someone I’ve only known for a week. Do you even love her?”

“Marriage isn’t about love, y/n. The fact is Elena will be a good woman to have by my side. She’s not weak, like you.”

“You mean like you, Michael.” She stands up as Michael does the same. “You may be the Antichrist, but you being so against love just shows how broken you really are.”

“You’re pathetic. We had sex a few times and you got so hung up on me that you haven’t slept with anyone since. I hope you don’t think I loved you.” Silence fills the room as they stare each other down.

“No, you can’t love anyone. And I don’t think anyone can truly love you back. Elena doesn’t love you; she loves the idea of you. She sold her soul to your father, not you. She wants the attention and power that comes with being married to you. When she drops dead, she knows she’ll get a good spot in hell. You won’t even be a thing on her mind when she’s there. She’ll be too busy being a groupie for Satan. No one in their right mind would love you, Michael.”

He stands there for a while and she thinks she sees sadness on his face. It almost makes her feel bad. But then she remembers that he deserves to hear the ugly truth. She’s never said such horrible things to someone, she’s never felt such hatred towards someone. But her feelings have always been extreme when it comes to Michael.

“Get the fuck out of my office. Now.”

His voice is gravelly with an almost unrestrained anger. His eyes are narrowed and blazing. She’s taken aback by his reaction and almost stumbles walking out of the room. Once she’s gone, Michael’s eyes land on his framed picture of Ms. Mead. She’s sitting on the front porch of her house, a smile on her face. He grabs the teacup that is seated by the frame and throws it at the wall. The porcelain shatters into a million pieces, the noise pierces the silence in the room. Tea drips down the wall as his eyes become glassy.

She tries not to cry as she passes people in the hallway. She wishes that had gone better. But she knows why they had to say those things to each other. Michael needed to be taken off his pedestal, and she needed to know how he really feels. She can let go now, let him marry Elena without anymore tears. But it’s not exactly peace she feels. That hatred she felt in his office was real, and it’s not going away.

A man knocks on the wood of Michael’s office door. “Mr. Langdon?” He knocks again. The door swings open to reveal a tight-lipped Michael. The man goes to say something, but Michael interrupts him.  
“Clean that up,” he says as he waves his hand towards his spill. “And don’t touch anything else.”

The man tries to move out of Michael’s way as he brushes past his shoulder and walks down the dimly lit hallway. He wanders to one of the main rooms where a few people are talking and drinking cocktails. He’s not sure what he’s doing here or what he’s looking for. So, he orders a whiskey from a servant and sits by the grand fireplace. The moving flames casts shadows onto his face as he sips the harsh, brown liquid that’s in his glass. He notices in the corner of his eye that a woman nearby keeps looking at him. He pays her no mind at first. But when he gets to the bottom of his glass, he turns his head slightly to get a better look at her. They make eye contact, and she gives a pearly white smile.

After some pleasantries, he follows her to her room. She asks him if he could unbutton her dress. As his fingers pick apart the small buttons, he realizes from the back she looks like y/n. The hair colors match exactly. There are a few buttons left but he stops and runs his fingers gently through her hair. His fingertips trail down her back until he gets to the button he stopped at. He grabs her waist and bends her over the side of the bed. He ignores her squeals and goes under her gown to pull down her panties. He keeps a hand on her head so that her face is in the mattress. He pulls out his cock and drags it through her folds. Without any warning, he thrusts into her causing her to scream. He’s not sure if the scream is from pain or pleasure, but he doesn’t really care. If this were y/n under him, he would hope it hurts. He keeps his eyes on the woman’s head as it moves up and down. Why did it have to be her who got under his skin? How did a demure, catholic schoolgirl make him this much more of a beast?

The old man’s voice boomed through the church. Michael barely listened to the empty preaching of Father Gabriel. Since Michael’s first day he knew this guy was a phony. He figured out quickly that Father Gabriel and the head nun, Sister Anne were having an affair. Which means Father Gabriel broke his vow to his wife and Sister Anne broke hers to God. He was not surprised by the hypocrisy of it all. Most religious people are hypocrites. They go on preaching about purity but they’re the ones with the most skeletons in the closet. They tell a bunch of young girls that they’re the ones that must save their bodies for their husbands. Then the cycle repeats itself. It’s true that he caused a lot of the students to question whether they should stay pure. But only a few accepted his advances. He was careful to only flirt with the girls who are of legal age. He didn’t want to be that kind of priest. He’s the antichrist not the absolute scum of the earth.

Father Gabriel signaled to Michael to get ready for the next part of mass. He grabbed the platter of communion crackers and the chalice of wine; this was his favorite part. Each girl would come up to the altar. Then, Michael brought the chalice to their lips so they can take a sip of wine. After that, they stuck their tongue out so he could place a round cracker on to it. Father Gabriel would say something about it being the blood and body of Christ, Michael tended to block that part out. He liked hearing each girl’s heart beat out of their chest and see them fidget with the hem of their skirt while they were up there. Some girls wouldn’t make eye contact with him as others made sure to. The girls’ faces did blend when he was up there, along with every other time he was around the school. But he did notice y/n walking up to him. He tried his hardest not to smirk at her. He remembered their last meeting very well. She definitely had the most potential out of all of them. She opened her mouth a little so he could bring the metal to her lips. He noticed a red drop of wine spill down her chin onto her white shirt. When he took the chalice away from her lips, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. While he grabbed a cracker, her eyes were fleeting from his to a random corner in the room. She looked so innocent. But he knew that her thoughts were anything but. She stuck out her tongue and he slowly placed the cracker upon the pink flesh. He tried not to get a hard on in front of the entirety of Emily Gray’s, but it was proving to be rather difficult if he continued to stare at her.

Later that day, Michael wandered around the halls. He occasionally passed a student, and he would have to smile, wink, or say “hello.” The fake smiles were really starting to get to him. He probably never smiled that much in his life. He would’ve rather walked around with an expression to show how he really felt. But that’s no way to get people to open up. He needed to find people for his new world. People who rejected the idea of God and wanted to live their lives with freedom. He wanted people who wouldn’t pretend. If they did something bad, they wouldn’t feel guilty or cover it up. But he knew to find those people, he would have to deal with the hypocrites first.

He made his way to an empty classroom in the east wing. He opened the door to find a girl waiting for their tutoring session to start. He thought her name was Lillian, but he can’t be sure. About 20 minutes later, she was on her knees with his cock in her mouth. Her big, brown eyes looked up at him as his were half closed. She took him in further making herself gag as his tip hit the back of her throat. His breathing got heavier as he got closer to his orgasm. His eyes snapped open to the sound of the door opening. Y/n stood there with a book cradled in her arm. She looked like she was about to say something but didn’t know what she could say. She looked down at the girl with Michael’s cock down her throat. The girl seemed to be oblivious as to what was happening. He stared at y/n and wondered what she was going to do. But as he looked at the shock on her face, he knew what was coming next. He tangled his fingers into the girl’s hair as he came in her mouth. He closed his eyes to gather himself for a second but when he opened them, y/n was gone.

The people of the sanctuary gather in the church. It’s only been a day since y/n talked to Michael in his office and she hasn’t seen him since. Not like she’s been looking for him, she would rather not see him ever again. But it is odd for the antichrist not to be lurking around, either at dinner or elsewhere. She shifts in her seat on the pew. She can’t help but overhear what the people in front of her are talking about.

“I can’t believe the first black mass is today. I was beginning to think it was never going to happen,” the woman says.

“It took so long because Langdon needed to find someone who deserved to be sacrificed. He can’t be killing people everyday or else we would all be dead soon,” the man next to her remarks.

“So, who is he killing today?”

“I’m not sure. All I know is I heard from someone high up that Langdon is only sacrificing people who aren’t true believers of his father or his cause.” The man goes to say more but is interrupted by Michael entering the room. She knows what he’s capable of but is he really going to make everyone watch him kill someone?

Michael looks around the room at the awaiting faces. Y/n is the only person not looking at him. He walks down the aisle with a scowl on his face. He goes up to the altar and starts speaking. “Today our sacrifice will be someone we all know. She made it all the way to the sanctuary, but sadly she decided to waste the opportunity I gave her.” He gave y/n a pointed look. “Evidence was given to me that she has been praying to another that isn’t my father. A name that should not be uttered in this church.” He pauses while the audience gasps and whispers to each other. “Since she doesn’t hold my father nor I to a high regard, she has no place in this sanctuary and will be sacrificed in my father’s name.” He tries not to smile as he sees the fear in y/n’s eyes. She must think he’s talking about her. He signals to someone and they bring out a woman with her hands tied behind her back. She’s dressed only in her bra and underwear. Michael does feel a little bad about lying to everyone. The fact is this woman hasn’t done anything wrong besides tempting him to fuck her yesterday. But killing her solves so many of his problems. Everyone has been asking him about a black mass and they’re disappointed every time he’s said he’s not sure about one. He can’t let his loyal followers down. But finding someone good in a place full of Satanists is hard. Except, he did find someone who should be sacrificed. She ruined his whole day yesterday just because she felt like starting an argument with him. But he can’t bring himself to kill her, not yet. He needs to see her squirm first. So, the next best thing is a woman who resembles her. Elena smiles at him from the front row as he takes the knife into his hand. The woman is trying to scream but she’s been gagged with a piece of cloth. Tears are streaming down her face. Michael brings the blade to her neck and slices it open. She falls to the ground.

Everyone puts their heads down and repeats the words, “Hail, Satan.”

She knows this is a threat. The looks Michael gave her, the words he chose, along with the woman who somewhat resembles her. He wants her to submit, to do what he wants, or else it’s her life. Now she’s in a room filled with wackos bowing to Michael. She needs to figure something out. Fast.

The only face he sees is y/n, whose eyes are scanning the crowd. He knows she’s scared and maybe even confused. She’s the only one here who hasn’t sold her soul. He’s thought about making her do it, but he’s always stopped himself from going through with the idea. Looking at her, he can’t help but remember what happened after that day in the empty classroom.

She twirled the pencil in her hand as Michael tried to explain the math problems on her homework. As he explained, he kept looking at y/n’s face. All he saw was a look of discontent as she kept her eyes on the notebook. She was barely answering any of his questions. He sighed and looked at her. He hoped she would notice that he wasn’t talking anymore. If she did, she didn’t act like it.

“What’s the problem, y/n?” She took a minute to look at him and respond.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’re obviously upset, so tell me why.”

“I’m not upset. I just don’t know why we have to be in this classroom.” Her eyes scanned the room full of empty desks. He knew the change of scenery may have brought back certain memories for her.

“I didn’t bring you in here on purpose. Sister Anne told me that all my tutoring sessions have to be in this classroom from now on. They’re renovating the library. I thought you would know that.”  
She glared at him and said, “You don’t have to be so condescending. Of course, I heard about the library.”

He tried to hold back a snicker. He knew she hadn’t heard about the library, but he decided to surrender anyways. “Okay. I’m sorry.”

Her eyes softened at his words. “It’s okay.”

They sit in silence for a while. They both went to say something but realized the other was trying to talk too. They stopped and laughed. She let Michael speak first.

“I’m sorry about the other day. I’m surprised you didn’t tell anyone about it.”

Her face fell. “You think I would tell on you? I mean it’s bad what you did, but it’s not illegal. You and Lily are consenting adults.”

“Honestly, I wasn’t sure if you would tell or not.”

“Well, I wouldn’t. You can do what you want even if you are a priest who probably shouldn’t be getting his dick sucked in an empty classroom.”

“So, I’m guessing you don’t know that Sister Anne and Father Gabriel are having an affair.”

She looked at him with wide eyes. “You’re lying.” He shook his head. “You’ve seen them?”

“Yeah, on my first day. But it’s not like they weren’t being sneaky enough. I’m just good at picking up things like that. The sooner you learn that this is all pretend, the better your life will be, y/n.”

“Are we back to talking about this? Why are you a priest if you don’t believe in God?”

Michael stared at her while he decided what to tell her. He thought about confessing everything to her, but it wasn’t time yet. “It’s a secret.”

She stared at him in disbelief. “That’s all you’re going to say?” She looked away from him and he wondered if she was angry with him. But then she started to speak in a low voice. “I know that religion is stifling. I don’t think believing in God is a bad thing. People need something to believe in. But religion has been my whole life since I was 12. I know that if I were at a normal high school, I would be happier. I probably wouldn’t be a virgin.” She laughed at the last part. “So, to truthfully answer your question from last time, I don’t know if I believe in God. But if I decide I do, I don’t want it to be my entire life. I want to graduate and see the world. I want to do things that have only happened in my dreams.”

She was looking at him again. Her face was closer than it was. He liked hearing her honesty. He felt bad for her. He felt an overwhelming urge to take her away from the school that second. He knew how it felt to be in a place you don’t want to. He knew it was lonely. He brought his hand to her cheek and caressed it. She closed her eyes. He remembers thinking she looked so beautiful.

“Have you ever been kissed?” She opened her eyes at his question.

“No.” Before Michael could do or say anything, she talked again. “Aren’t you and Lily…?” 

He laughed at her insinuation. “I’m not with her if that’s what you’re asking. If you want to know the truth, I could barely remember her name.” She scoffed at that. “I always remember yours though.”

“I’m sure you say that to every girl you tutor.”

“I’m being serious. You’re the only person I’ve had any interesting conversations with.”

She smiled at that. They stared at each other again and Michael decided to lean in and puts his lips on hers. He grabbed the sides of her face as he deepened the kiss. She put her hand on his chest. He licked her lips until he pushed his tongue into her mouth. He heard a soft moan come from her throat. He pulled away, a spit line connecting the two of them. He remembers the way she looked at him after that. He saw the lust in her eyes, along with the adoration. The way she looked at him gave him a feeling he hadn’t felt before. It was similar to feelings he had felt long ago. It was too similar. And he didn’t know if he liked that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this chapter to be this dark but I think it makes sense. The ending is pretty romantic though, which was fun to write. Thank you all for continuing to read!


	4. Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are invited to an extravagant dinner party that's hosted by none other than Michael.
> 
> Warnings: talk of smut

The mahogany table before her eyes, is covered in assortments of food. The guests around her are served by people standing by in grey button up shirts or dresses. A man scoops potatoes soaking in olive oil onto her plate. Chicken and vegetables soon join on to the fine china. Her eyes wander over the towers of delicate looking macaroons. A bottle of champagne pops open and is poured into everyone’s’ glasses. She’s never had a bad meal at the sanctuary, but this one might be the best yet. All the people around her are either smiling or eating. Then at the head of the table, there’s a smug looking man watching over everyone. His face is the one of both daydreams and nightmares. She wishes he were not there ruining her night. The only problem is, he’s the reason they’re getting that delicious of a meal in the first place. It was Michael’s idea to have a dinner party with some of the people he works closely with. But she also knows that Michael probably feels the same way as her. Since technically he didn’t invite her. She looks to her left and sees the man who asked her to be his date for this evening. She had seen Leo around the sanctuary for the past year. He supposedly took care of things when Michael was gone. For whatever reason, she caught his eye a few days ago. She probably wouldn’t have said yes. But a week ago, Michael made his point very clear to her about needing to be like everyone else. So, there she is sitting at his table of devoted worshippers. But it’s all part of her plan.

She catches Elena putting her hand on top of Michael’s. The ring on her left hand shines bright, but so does she. She’s noticed how Michael and Elena has started preparing for the wedding that’s due to happen soon. She strolled by the dining room one afternoon, and saw the pair tasting cakes. She’s also spotted a woman lugging around white fabric, no doubt for the bride to be. She tries not to remember how she used to picture herself getting married to Michael. They were the sparkling daydreams of a naïve teenage girl. But the house she built for their imaginary family burned to the ground, the world following soon after.

“These macaroons are really good. Have you tried one?” Her head snaps toward the voice and she sees Leo finishing a green macaroon.

“No, I haven’t. Which flavor should I try?” He grabs a pink macaroon and holds it between his fingertips.

“Well, I just tried the pistachio. But I think strawberry would better suit you.” He speaks so only she could hear him. She slowly grabs the cookie from his fingers and smiles.

“You’re right, fruity tastes are better.” She brings the cookie to her mouth and takes a bite out of it. His eyes are on her, specifically her mouth. “Mmm. These are good.” A grin makes its way onto his face as he grabs another pink macaroon. His other hand holds up his champagne glass.

“I think strawberry macaroons and champagne would be a match made in heaven. It would be like we’re at Versailles.”

The macaroon crumbles into his mouth as he washes it down with the fizzy liquid. She follows suit and can’t help but laugh when she finishes. His face creases as he joins her. They soon stop when they realize most of the guests are staring at them. They must have been too loud. She looks down the table and sees Michael’s death glare. But it’s not directed towards her. He seems to be staring down her date. She notices him look away when someone starts talking.

“What’s so funny?” A man in front of them ask. Leo clears his throat.

“Nothing. We’re just drinking too much champagne. Probably should stop….” His voice falters. She feels embarrassed for him. Another guest chimes in.

“Since you didn’t hear what we were talking about. Michael may have to repeat himself.” The woman sounds like a child trying to be teacher’s pet.

“It’s quite alright,” Michael interjects. He rests his elbows on the table and continues. “We were just talking about using some of the servant’s bedrooms for storage. Instead of two to a room, we can have three.” Her brows furrowed trying to make sense of what he was saying. Leo slowly nods his head.

“We may need to do that. We had to move a lot of stuff out of the church when it finally got done.” He speaks in a level tone as Michael keeps his eyes on him.

“Yes, I know,” the blond man adds in a curt manner. Leo looks away.

“I agree completely.” Elena’s words cut through the tension building up. Other people around the table voice their agreements. Y/n spots the servants standing by the door, waiting to be called for. They can hear every word being said yet they remain upright and stoic. She feels a pang in her chest. These people survived the apocalypse, yet they’re treated like animals. But what if they’re Satanists? She supposes that she doesn’t care. Their pain is one with hers. They’re all being used and hurt for Michael enjoyment and she’s tired of it.

“I don’t agree at all. I’m sure you can find other places to use for storage. This place is huge.” She thinks she sounds confident as everyone around the table looks at her. She tries to ignore the disgusted looks. She also tries to ignore the murmurs between them, she can hear “who is she?” and “who invited this bitch?” 

The worst of them all is the judgmental face staring at her from the end of the table. Her eyes glance over at him and she continues. “I’m sure the servants are already cooped up enough. What if they get sick being that close together? The entire staff will be gone if that happens.” She didn’t want to have to resort to speaking like them, but she also couldn’t handle the looks she was getting. The disgusted looks turn into pensive ones. She can see the agreement sparking on their faces, starting with their eyes down to their mouths. Even Leo is looking at her with kind eyes and a slight smile on his face.

“If they’re not getting sick now, then filling up the rooms a little more won’t hurt them. Also, you’re mistaken if you think we have storage space that is available. I believe you’ve been here the longest and you still don’t know much about this place. But maybe you know of something I don’t.” Of course, Michael’s retort had to include an insult. Her cheeks turn red as everyone goes back to blankly staring at her.

“I could have sworn there was a basement here. I’ve only been down there once, but I think it was empty.”

“It’s true, there is a basement. I honestly forgot about it. That’s my fault,” Leo adds quickly. She sees Michael’s brow furrow slightly. She wants to laugh and point at him like a little kid. Rubbing in the fact that she knows something he doesn’t, but she resists.

“I didn’t know there was a basement.” Elena looks at Michael for an answer.

“It’s past the servant’s quarters. I’m sure a lot of you haven’t been down there,” she responds for him. There’s been a lot of boring days in the past 18 months. She’s explored this whole place, just to admire things that were made by other humans. There were a lot of lonely days too. Guests start putting in their two cents about the basement, they seem to be in agreement with her again. Michael considers their words.

“Then it’s settled, we will move the storage into the basement for now. If it’s empty. I would’ve thought of it sooner, but the room slipped my mind.” He speaks loud and clear, like a leader.

“It’s alright, just because you built this place to be the sanctuary doesn’t mean you can remember everything. You’ve only been here for a couple weeks, anyway,” she finishes speaking as she picks up her glass. A grin is on her face as she takes a triumphant sip of champagne. She ignores the glare Michael is sending her way.

She walks in pace with Leo as they head toward their rooms.

“You’re more amazing than I thought. And I already held you in high regard.” She stops to look at him, just to make sure he’s being genuine. He stands across from her and laughs. “Don’t look surprised. I hope that you don’t need someone to tell you that you’re amazing. You can do that yourself.” His brown eyes look to be telling the truth. She wants to cry at his kindness, so she smiles to stop the tears from falling.

“I try to tell myself nice things. But it’s hard to believe them when you don’t hear them out loud.”

“That’s why you have to say them out loud to yourself. All you do is stand in front of the mirror and say I’m beautiful or I’m smart. And your mind starts to believe it. In your case, you don’t even need to trick your mind, it’s true.” A loud laugh comes out of her mouth and he starts to chuckle with her.

“You are very sweet. I will have to take your advice.”

“Thank you.” He takes a second to look around the empty hallway before continuing. “I also want to say that I’m glad you stood up to Michael. Sometimes I just have to agree with him, even if I don’t want to. You obviously care for the servants which is admirable. I wonder how you got in this place.” Her mouth twists into another smile.

“I still wonder that too. It’s a bit of a mixed signal if you ask me.” She notices the confused look he’s giving her. “But I will stand up to Michael whenever you want me to. That man is so entitled. He needs someone to make his life miserable.”

“Well, be careful. I mean I like the spirit. But you don’t want to be at odds with him.”

“Believe me, I know.” Her eyes shoot to the floor as she shifts her weight from foot to foot.

“Did something happen?” She can hear the concern in his voice.

“No, it’s nothing.”

“Good, because I will take any bullets from Michael that go your way.” When she looks up, she sees that he’s closer than before. She can’t believe someone is being so nice to her. But as his lips move closer to hers, she takes a step back.

“I’m sorry, Leo. I have to go to bed.”

She walks to her room, ignoring his calls for her. Once she gets in the confines of her bedroom, she takes a deep breath. She goes to light some candles to brighten the room. She heads to the bathroom to run a bath. When the clawfoot tub fills up, she sheds her clothes and steps in. The hot water calms her nerves as she starts to relax. She imagines she’s being wrapped in warm, strong arms. Michael held her once. She remembers looking up at him as he held her close to his chest. His heartbeat boomed in her ears when she realized that she loved him. She brings a washcloth to her face as her tears stream down. She doesn’t know exactly why she’s crying. Does she miss the warmth of Michael or of any human being? She was happy talking to Leo, he’s the friend she needs right now. But why did he have to ruin it? Or maybe she ruined it. Maybe she needed the affection. As her fingers prune in the water, her mind drifts to the aftermath of her first kiss.

When she kissed Michael, something awakened within her. His lips touched hers and she felt like she was being created into something new. She could compare it to God creating Adam. Instead of their fingers almost touching, it was the ghost of Michael’s lips right before he kissed her. But what he created was something sinful. God would hide his eyes in shame if he had to witness what happened between them. Michael was on her mind every night before she went to bed and every morning when she woke up. He had given her the kiss of a fallen angel and she was grateful for that. She wasn’t able to see him right after that. So, she settled for stolen glances during mass and when she walked past him. Seeing him always put a smile on her face, until it didn’t. One lonely afternoon, she wandered the halls after one of her classes. All she could hear were her footsteps echoing throughout the empty hall. Until she came upon an open classroom. The door was wide open, and she could hear giggling and a low voice. With closer inspection, she realized the voice belonged to Michael and that he must have been with a student. She told herself they were just talking. But she didn’t stick around to find out what else they were going to do. After that, jealousy ran through her veins whenever she saw a girl talk to him. The images of what they might have been doing behind closed doors invaded her mind like a sickness. She wanted to believe what he had told her, that he actually liked her. But it was hard when everyone else flocked to him. She felt she couldn’t offer anything better than the rest of them. How could someone be so beautiful that everyone wants them?

Her eyes scanned the art that adorned the walls. Paintings, statues, and crosses littered the church. Normally she wouldn’t have spent her free time there. But she had an assignment for school. She was supposed to write a paper on religious art. She did admit that the art in the church was pleasing to the eyes. The paintings were full of angelic faces in blue skies and white clouds. Of course, those faces only made her think of one person. She could’ve written an entire novel of descriptions about Michael. He was everything from a Greek god to an angel in heaven. She told herself to stop thinking about him. It’s not like he tried to speak to her since their kiss. But she did have another weekly session with him soon. The idea of that kept the hope in her heart. Her eyes moved to a virgin Mary statue made of marble. Hands of stone were pressed together as the eyes looked down. She was praying for someone’s broken mind.

“Why are you staring at the virgin Mary?” Michael stepped closer until he was standing next to her. He had startled her, and he seemed to have noticed since there was a smirk on his face. She thought for a second before finding her voice.

“I have to look at art for a paper.”

“How fun,” he sarcastically added.

“It’s not that bad. The art in here is beautiful.” He didn’t say anything to that. She felt his eyes on her as she thought of what to say next. “We haven’t talked in a while.” She turned to him and saw that his eyes were still on her.

“I know, I’ve missed you.”

“Have you really?” Her voice was laced with doubt. He tilted his head and squinted his eyes in confusion.

“Why is it when I’m being genuine, you don’t believe me?”

“I guess I can’t tell when you’re being genuine. You say things one way and then you act a different way.”

“When have I done that?” He sounded angry. His quick shift in mood jarred her.

“You said that you liked me… then you kissed me. But now I feel like you’re ignoring me and would rather talk to other girls.” She kept her face down so she wouldn’t have to look at him. He let out a loud sigh before putting his hand under her chin. He gently pushed her head up so that he could look into her eyes. She saw the breathtaking blue of his eyes and already felt better.

“I haven’t been ignoring you. I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you sooner. But I found you here, didn’t I?” His voice was just above a whisper. “If you’re jealous…”

“I’m not jealous,” she interrupted. He breathed out a laugh.

“It’s okay if you are. But just know that there’s no reason to be. I have to be nice to the girls here. I’m their tutor, but that’s it. My attention is only on you. No one here has the beauty or potential that you have.” A slow smiled spread onto her face. 

“What do you mean by potential?” Her voice sounded hazy.

“You have the potential for great things, y/n. Things that only we can do together. You’ll understand soon enough.” Upset by another cryptic answer, she tried to protest to get him to talk more.

“Father…”

“Father?” He laughed loud, right into her face. She looked away as her cheeks turned hot. He abruptly stopped when he noticed her embarrassment.

“I apologize, little one.” She moved her eyes back to his face. He brought his hand up to move a strand of hair out of her face. He dragged his fingertips down her arm and stops at her hand. He took a hold of it. “I want you to call me Michael. Nothing else. And no one gets to use that name but you. Although, father may be appropriate in a certain time and place, if you get what I mean.”

“You mean when other people are around?” Her innocence was palpable. Michael wanted to show her what he was talking about right then and there. But he settled for something else. He took a step closer to her and put his lips to her ear. His hand moved to her forearm and his fingertips pressed down. 

“I mean when you’re withering around, begging for my cock. The only way I will please that cunt of yours is if you use that word. But I might make you say anything. I tend to change my mind about these things.”

He took a step back and she could see the carnality in his eyes. His words caused butterflies in her stomach, and a wetness between her thighs. He walked up to her again. But this time, to turn her around to face the statue of the virgin Mary. He stood behind her and pressed his body up against her. She gasped when she felt the bulge in his pants. “Be careful, y/n. Don’t think unholy thoughts in a church.” His voice sounded strained as his breath was on her ear. “What would she think?” Then he was gone. She looked back to see him walking out of the room. She wrapped her arms around herself as the room suddenly felt cold. She moved her line of sight back to the statue. Her eyes widened when she saw the blood red tears that were running down the virgin Mary’s face.

After her warm bath, she tosses and turns trying to go to sleep. She looks over at the clock on her wall and it reads 1:00. The kitchen should be empty by this time and hot chocolate is the perfect remedy for a restless night. She leaves her room barefoot and with only a robe draped over her nightgown. On her way to the kitchen, she comes across a lounge room that is bursting with energy. She was hoping that no one would be up. But now she has to walk through a room full of people while she’s in her pajamas. She tries to keep her head low and walk quickly. But she’s halted when a familiar voice starts talking to her.

“And what are you doing up? In your pajamas?” He appears in front of her like a specter. He downs the rest of his drink and slams it down on to the table next to him. “Are you going to answer me, little one?” The reemergence of her lost name makes her heart skip a beat. But the slight slurring in his speech makes her realize that he’s just drunk. She remembers that she hates that name anyways. It’s condescending and degrading.

“Don’t call me that. I never liked that name. I’m just heading to the kitchen for a hot chocolate.” She can’t tell if he’s even listening to her as his eyes look her up and down. She notices him staring at her chest for a little too long. She closes her robe and glares at him. “I’m leaving now.” She tries to move past him, but he stays put.

“No, I need to talk to you.” He sounds sober all of a sudden and that scares her. He steps up to her so he’s talking in her face. “You may have been right about the basement. But don’t ever go against me like that again. Especially in front of everyone. Is that clear?” He stares her down. She can’t tell whether he’s angry or just trying to be intimidating.

“Yes.” She tries to sound convincing. She’s not scared of him, but he needs to think she’s backing down. Of course, with Michael, he knows when someone’s lying.

“I mean it, y/n. I was forgiving with that stunt you pulled in my office. But if you do something else that goes against my wishes, I’m feeding you to whatever is outside. This is your final warning.”

“Okay, I get it. But you weren’t forgiving. You killed a woman that looked just like me. She probably didn’t even do what you said she did.” He chuckles at that.

“Even if that were true. This is my sanctuary and I get to do whatever the fuck I want. And don’t be so vain, she was way prettier than you.”

“Fuck you, Michael.”

“You wish.”

“It’s funny how you still think I want to fuck you.”

“Well, where is your date from earlier? Is he in your bedroom?” He waits for a response.

“Just because I don’t want to fuck Leo, doesn’t mean I want to fuck you.” She sighs to calm herself down. Michael simply smirks. Before he can say something, a woman in a tight corset walks up to him. She puts her hand on his shoulder.

“What’s going on?”

“It’s nothing, we’ll go soon. Just give me a minute.” He talks quietly to her. The woman gives the side eye to y/n as she walks back to the sofa. That’s when she notices the other people in the room. One couple is making out in a corner and another seem to be practically fucking each other. The fire on the other side of the room is almost burned out. One thing sticks out to her, the woman on the sofa is not Elena. She looks back at Michael.

“Are you cheating on Elena?” He rolls his eyes at her.

“Who I’m sleeping with is my business only.”

“I’m sure it’s your fiancé’s business also.” He laughs again.

“Is that a threat? Are you going to tell her?”

“I’m surprised she doesn’t know already. Given how fast gossip travels around here.”

“Believe me, y/n. I know how to keep a secret.” Her jaw tenses.

“That’s true. But does she?” She glances over at the woman.

“That’s for me to worry about, not you.” He lowers his voice before continuing. “But if I were you, I would be worrying about the fact that I’m the only person in this room that’s alone. But I’m not you, so I don’t have to worry about that. I won’t be ending up alone, but you might. Good night, little one.”

He beckons the woman, and they walk out of the room, arm in arm. She looks over at the couples again, publicly displaying their affection. It seems like no matter where Michael is, everyone wants him. She swears these people will kill themselves if it means to have a night with him. But somehow, she’s the pathetic one. She storms out and heads down the hall. She tries to remember where his room is. When she gets to the door, she knocks and hopes he’s still awake. Tears had been building up in her eyes since Michael left her in the lounge room. By the time, he opens the door, he finds a crying y/n. Leo invites her in and shuts the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I don't want to spoil anything, but next chapter will have the first smut scene between Michael and reader.


	5. The Fight of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New visitors at the sanctuary give Michael some bad news. Is it possible you're the only person he wants comfort from?
> 
> Warnings: Smut and brief violence/blood.

Her and Leo walk side by side down the glowing hallway. It’s only been a few days since the dinner party, but they’ve gotten to know each other in the time since. They walked around the sanctuary and quietly judged the other residents. They ate dinner together in comfortable silence. Their most vulnerable thoughts were shared between them late at night. One night in bed, Leo told her why he’s a Satanist. He was a drug addict and a high school dropout. He had nothing. Until he found himself at a church. He offered up his soul so he could have a life for himself. He found a good paying job and was able to travel. She laid there and watched him tell his life story. He told her not to feel bad for him because he knows he took the easy way out. He’s not a devoted believer, but he’s grateful. Unlike most Satanists, he knows being a bad person is not a good thing. She liked that he was self-aware and that’s what made her stay. They’ve talked about everything, except Michael. Leo did have stories that made fun of the Antichrist. She laughed along with him. But when Leo asked her about her past relationships, she stayed discreet. She said that she’s never had a boyfriend before, which is true. But she lied when he asks her if she’s ever been in love. He told her about his great loves and it never made her feel jealous or upset. But she doesn’t know how she’ll sound if she were to tell him about her past. What if she sounds angry or sad? Or even worse, hopeful? It’s clear to her that the story between her and Michael has ended. But deep down, under the hate and resentment, she’s hopeful.

Leo’s fingers brush against her arm as he looks around the main room they’ve entered. 

“Who are those guys?” He whispers in her ear. She notices two men with horrible haircuts walking next to people in hazmat suits.

“They must have just come from decontamination,” she whispers back.

“I haven’t heard anything about new residents.” She sees the confused look on his face as Michael and Elena enter the room.

“Michael!”

“Satan Jr. himself!”

The two men greet Michael and pat him on the arm harshly. He grimaces as he looks at his arm before looking back at them. Her and Leo share a look as they can see and hear everything.

“So, this is the sanctuary,” the brown-haired man says as he looks around the room.

“Who is this?” The other man eyes Elena.

“I’m Elena, Michael’s fiancée,” she responds before Michael can.

“Fiancée?” The man laughs before hitting the other man on the arm, capturing his attention. “Mutt, did you hear that? This is Michael’s fiancée.”

“But she’s hot.”

“Will you two stop?” Michael has venom in his voice, but the two men seem to be oblivious to it.

“We had no idea women even liked you. I mean you’re a bit uptight.”

“Yeah, and what’s with the hair?” Mutt looks a little disgusted as he stares at the hair on Michael’s head.

“How are they still alive?” Leo quietly asks. She shakes her head in disbelief.

“That’s enough. How about we go into my office and talk?” The two men agree as Michael points them in the direction of his office. He kisses Elena and before he heads down the hall, his eyes find y/n and Leo. He has that scowl on his face again. But she notices that it deepens when he looks at Leo. He swiftly walks away. She thinks about why he would be angry at Leo. Did he do something wrong?

“Well, that was some good entertainment,” Leo says once everyone is gone.

“I can’t believe Michael would let them talk to him like that. I wonder how he knows them.”

“It is odd. I’ll try to see if anyone knows anything.” He puts his hand on her knee which makes her look at him. He gives a sad smile. “I wish I didn’t have to go right now, but I do. I’ll meet up with you later.”  
He leaves her all alone in the room. The whole scene has disturbed her. In a way, she thought she was the only person who could get away with disrespecting Michael. But these two buffoons got away with it, plain as day. Why is that?

She starts to head down the hall that her and Leo walked down just minutes ago. Except a dark-haired woman stops her in her tracks. Elena eyes her for a few seconds. It looks like she’s trying to find a fault, something to make herself feel better.

“Have you fucked him?” Her voice is uncertain.

“Who? Leo?” She’s confused as to why Elena would care about who she’s bedding.

“No. Michael,” she says it like it’s obvious. Y/n takes too long to answer so Elena continues. “I know he’s been cheating on me. We’ve only been together a couple weeks and he’s already unfaithful. I would have expected it a couple years into our marriage…” She realizes she’s rambling and ends up shaking her head and laughing. 

“Have you talked to him about it?” 

“No. He’s the Antichrist. He can do what he wants. I can’t stop him. I don’t think he even loves me.” Her voice cracks at the end of her sentence. “Just do me a favor. Either you have fucked him, or you haven’t. Just don’t, again or ever. As a woman, just do me that favor.” Her eyes have turned glassy. She doesn’t wait for a response. She walks back down the hall.

It’s hard for her to see Elena in pain. It reminds her that she’s not just some snake who’s keeping Michael from her. She’s a woman who’s been hurt by Michael’s choices, just like her. The sad part is Elena is weaker than her and Michael thought. If she were stronger, she would leave him. But like she’s said before, Elena wants what being with Michael brings. But it also shows that Michael is the weakest of them all, tearing down everyone he encounters just to show he’s not.

Her fork scrapes against her plate making a screeching noise. Her and Leo ignore it as he continues to talk. It’s a full dining room filled sounds of laughter. Leo has been telling her about the meeting he had today, mostly boring administrative things. She tries to listen but it’s hard when she’s still thinking about everything that happened today. She sees the two men from earlier shoveling food into their mouths. She also spots Elena, sipping wine and chatting amongst friends. But Michael is nowhere to be found. He’s usually at dinner and if he’s not then Elena would be missing too. She wonders what happened in his office earlier.

Her hand turns the doorknob on the tall door. “Michael?” She calls out as she steps into his office. She finds him sitting at his desk, not looking at anything in particular. “Are you okay?” She steps towards him until his eyes meet hers. He gives a forced smile.

“I’m alright, Elena. What are you doing here?” She frowns at his question.

“You weren’t at dinner. So, I’m just checking up on you.”

“That’s sweet,” he says with no apparent emotion.

“What did you talk about with Jeff and Mutt?”

“Just business, nothing to concern yourself with.” She nods and stays quiet for a moment.

“Well, over dinner I was talking to some people and we got to the topic of parties. We realized we haven’t had one since you’ve arrived. So, we thought it would be fun to throw a ball.” Her grin falls a little when she sees that Michael’s hand is at the bridge of his nose. He sighs before speaking.

“Elena, we’re already planning a wedding and now you want to throw a ball?”

“It’ll be fun. And it won’t take that much planning. We just need music and drinks. Please, Michael.” He stays silent for a while.

“Fine.” She walks up to him and smiles. 

“Thank you, Michael. This is why you’re the best person to be our leader.” She plants a kiss on his cheek and heads out of the room. Once she’s gone, his eyes wander to the bookshelf standing against one of the walls.

The only thing she can see is the rough outline of Leo’s body. His back is to her as his steady breathing fills the room. She knows it’s late without having to look at the clock. She’s been having a lot of sleepless night lately and tonight is no different. She’s been debating since dinner on whether she should talk to Michael. Every time she speaks to him, she feels like she’s in a boxing match. She has to have all of her strikes planned out and her defenses up. So, she must ask herself, is it worth it? That hopeful part of her heart always answers for her. He may be asleep by now, but it wouldn’t hurt to see if he’s in his office. She sneaks out of bed and quietly puts her gown back on. She tiptoes through the halls. The sanctuary is quiet as a tomb tonight, which is unusual. She lightly knocks on the door. No answer. She probably should go back to bed but it’s possible he didn’t hear her. She opens the door to an empty office. Embers lay in the fireplace. She almost turns back before noticing something peculiar. There is an opening in the wall instead of the bookshelf she’s seen there before. She steps closer towards it and realizes that this man has a secret room. He must be down there, she thinks. So, she walks down the steps that lead deeper underground than they already are. The cold hits her, then the smell of dirt. She tries to find her way down, through the pitch black. She grips the walls for support. Michael must have had a candle with him. She feels like she’s in Dracula’s castle and has a feeling that the vampire must be Michael’s idol. Finally, a dim glow illuminates the bottom of the stairs. She peeks into the room and finds walls made of bricks. The room is mostly empty except for some boxes and a man standing in the shadows. He seems to be holding a picture in his hand.

He hears the noise she makes when she steps into the room. He turns around to look at her and that’s when she notices that his face is wet. A tear rolls off his nose and splatters onto the picture. They stand in silence, staring at each other. She doesn’t know what to say or do. She’s never seen him cry before. She didn’t know he had the ability. But his bloodshot eyes tell her that he’s been upset for a while now. It breaks her heart all over again. She gets closer to him and before he can argue, she’s wrapping her arms around him. His warmth envelops her. She can smell the cologne that’s he’s worn since she met him. It reminds her of what used to be. At first, he stands there with his arms at his side. Until finally he brings them around her and buries his face in her neck. A wet spot forms on her shoulder and she can hear his ragged breathing. She gently brushes his hair with her fingers, trying to soothe him.

“Can you tell me what’s wrong, Michael?” She whispers softly to him. He sniffles before answering.

“She’s gone, forever,” he rasps out.

“Who’s gone?” He steps back from her and looks at the picture in his hand.

“My Ms. Mead.” She looks at the photo and sees an older woman in all black. “She was the only person who truly knew me. She was like a mother to me.” It stung a little to hear that this woman was that important to Michael. But it’s true that she didn’t know him as well as she would’ve liked. “I had Jeff and Mutt come all the way here from Outpost 2 and now I have no idea what to do with them.”

“What do they have to do with anything?”

“The real Ms. Mead died a long time ago. So, I had Jeff and Mutt build me a new Ms. Mead. She was still the same to me. She always helped me with all this Antichrist stuff, and she was going to continue to be there for me. But now I don’t have her guidance. All because of those bitches. I mean witches,” he quickly adds the last part.

“Witches?” This is another thing she’s hearing about for the first time.

“Yes. I finally killed them all. But now Jeff and Mutt tell me they don’t have the right tools to build me another Ms. Mead. I guess I didn’t think about that when I was planning my post-apocalyptic world.”

“But you’re the Antichrist. Can’t you just get her back somehow?”

“It’s not that easy, y/n. One of those witches put her soul under a spell. And spells don’t just break, even if the witch dies. It’s fucked.” He pouts like a little boy. She brings her hand to his cheek and wipes a tear off his face. He puts his hand over hers.

“Sometimes you just have to let go of people. Even if you don’t want to.” Her voice is quiet. He looks into her eyes for a while before responding.

“I know. I’ve lost everyone I’ve ever cared about because of who I am.” Her eyes move from his face to the floor. She hopes he’s not talking about her. But if he were that means he would have had to care about her and that seems unlikely. She takes a step back.

“How did you have time to pose as a priest with all of this going on?” She wants her lighthearted tone to move the conversation elsewhere. It works because he smiles a little.

“I did that after everything calmed down a little. The apocalypse was being planned and I thought a catholic school would be an interesting place to find depraved souls who just needed an extra push.” She decides to not ask whether she’s a depraved soul because she didn’t really want to know the answer. She turns and points at the boxes scattered around.

“What’s in these?”

“Old stuff of mine.”

“Can I look?”

He nods as she scans the box that’s already open. She can feel him watching her as he places the picture of Ms. Mead into his jacket. She notices a ribbon tie along with about a dozen pictures. She also sees a strip of white that catches her eye. She goes for one of the pictures instead.

“She’s beautiful.” It’s an old looking photo of a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes.

“That’s my grandmother.” His eyes move across the photo.

“You’ve never told me about your family.” She watches his face as he replies.

“There’s not much to tell. My grandmother killed herself to get away from me and my mother tried to murder me in my sleep.”

“I’m so sorry, Michael.” She puts the photo back in the box.

“Don’t be.” His eyes meet hers. She had no idea that Michael had been hurt this much. But it makes sense in the scheme of things. Michael is a monster because he was born one, but also because that’s all he’s been told by the people around him. She wishes she could say she wasn’t guilty of it too. “Why did you come down here, y/n?” 

“I was worried about you when I didn’t see you at dinner.”

“And then you found my secret room. The one room in this place that you didn’t know about.” She smiles a little remembering their argument and how upset he was about losing it.

“It’s true, I had no idea about this.”

“Where were you before you came looking for me?” She furrows her eyebrows at his question. “I mean, who were you with?” His voice has become bolder. She tries to find the words to speak but she can’t. “Were you with Leo?” She looks down before answering.

“Yes.” Her voice is barely audible.

“Have you had sex with him?” No reply comes from her, so he repeats his question.

“Yes, I have.” She looks up and sees that the hurt has reappeared on his face. That’s when it hits her, he’s jealous. “I don’t get it. You wanted me to do this. That’s what you told me!”

“I didn’t think you were actually going to do anything about it. But I should have known. You always surprise me, little one.” He turns away and runs his hand through his hair.

“Leo is a breath of fresh air compared to you. He is so much nicer. He would never play games like you do.” She can’t believe what he’s doing, it makes her blood boil. He turns his attention back to her.

“Well, I hope you’re happy with him. And don’t mistake this for me being jealous. I’m getting married in just a few weeks.”

“And? You and Elena are a sham. She came to me crying earlier because she knows you’re cheating on her.”

“Just stop. I don’t know what you’re trying to achieve right now.”

“I don’t want you acting like I’m your property.”

“If you live in this sanctuary, you are my property.” He walks up to her. “It doesn’t matter who you’re fucking now. My touch will forever be on your skin. People will ask you, who was your first? And you’ll have no choice but to think of me. I’ve tainted you.” She glares hard at him as he shoves a candle into her hand. “Now leave.” She stumbles a little from the force. She leaves him there, sulking in the roots of his past. She hikes up the stairs made of stone and wonders if he’s right. All she can remember is his touch. The nightmare she had, the night after their conversation in the church, creeps into her mind.

She felt an overwhelming pleasure in the heat between her legs. Her knuckles turned white from grabbing the sheets. She moaned his name as he licked her. She tangled her fingers into his curls. Her release was coming fast. But before anything could happen, he lifted his head up. Her blood went cold as she took in the sight in front of her. His skin had gone deathly pale and his eyes were black, bottomless pits of despair. Blood dripped from his mouth, a dark red coloring his lips and running down his chin. Before she could look down, she was startled awake. Her sheets were soaked, hopefully with sweat.

“Hurry up, y/n! You’re not going to get any hot water,” her roommate called to her.

She barely paid any attention to her classes that day. The cold shower she was forced to have didn’t help her any. She told herself it was just a dream, but she was still trying to figure out how the virgin Mary cried tears of blood. Is there something to Michael that she’s not seeing? She didn’t know if she even believed in God, so she definitely didn’t believe in demons and the devil. But she did wonder.

Later that day, she spotted Michael down the hall. He was leaning against the wall, staring at her. She tried to walk towards him but got caught in a crowd of students. The next time she looked, he was gone. It was like he vanished out of thin air.

They sat in the empty classroom together. She had decided to not ask any questions about the past couple days and just be happy that they’re together again. Instead of the normal tutoring, they spent their time chatting about life, her family or lack thereof, and the usual cynical thoughts that come out of Michael’s mouth.

“You’re worried about something.” He said it with an unmatched certainty.

“Why do you say that?”

“Just a feeling.” He watched her.

“I saw something that day in the church. It was like that statue we were looking at had blood running down its face.”

“How strange.”

“I know it sounds crazy. Maybe I imagined it.” She looked at the fidgeting hands in her lap.

“Maybe that’s what happens when you look at all that crap for too long.” She scoffed at his words.

“You really have no respect for religion, do you?”

“It depends on the religion but even then, I probably don’t.” They laughed together at that. “You like when I’m crude, don’t you?” She smiled to herself.

“It’s amusing to me.” A few moments passed.

“Are you really that shaken up by what happened?” He sounded serious compared to his banter before. There was also an undertone of worry to his words.

“I just hope I’m not losing my mind.” 

“I know what might make you feel better.” Before she knew it, his lips were on hers. He bit at her bottom lip. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood her up. He sat her down on the desk, her legs hanging off it. He continued to kiss her swollen lips and put his tongue in her mouth. He pulled back and she noticed the dazed look in his eyes. It’s like he was under a spell and she was sure she looked the same.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said between the peppered kisses he was putting on her neck. His hands went under her white top. He caressed her nipples through her bra. His thumbs stroked the sensitive skin until he dragged his hands down to her waist.

“Is this making you wet?” He whispered. All she could do was nod. He moved her skirt up to reveal a wet spot on her cotton panties. She wanted to feel embarrassed. But by Michael’s smirk and heavy breathing, she knew he liked what he saw.

“I want to taste you.” She already felt his fingers under the waistband of her panties. But she nodded, just to make sure he didn’t stop. He pulled them down her legs. She thought about somebody walking in and seeing Michael eating her cunt. It worried her what they might do. But she also didn’t care. She just needed to feel his mouth on her. He lightly kissed her inner thighs until he made it to her folds. She felt his hot breath on her before he kissed her clit. A jolt of electricity went up her spine. He licked up her folds, right up to the bud at the top. His circled the bud with his tongue repeatedly. She tried to be quiet, but the moans fell out of her.

“Do you want me to stop or are you going to be quiet for me, little one?” She put her hand over her mouth to show him that she wants him to keep going. She saw the mischievous glint in his eye before he went back to licking and sucking on her clit. She had never felt this good before. She intertwined her fingers into Michael’s hair. She pulled a little when she started to get closer to her orgasm. He started to lick at her hole before putting two of his fingers in. She gasped at the feeling. “Is that okay, little one?”

“Yes,” she said out of breath.

“Good girl.” Her cunt tightened at his words. He continued to move his fingers in and out of her, all while sucking on her clit. She was close and he could feel it. “Are you gonna cum for me?”   
He curled his fingers inside of her, so he could push her over the edge. Before she could nod or say anything, her orgasm washed over her. Her moans were muffled by her hand. She saw him lick the fluid off his lips.

“You taste delicious, my love. You should try it.”

He brought his two fingers to her mouth and pushed them in. She went up and down his fingers, sucking them clean. Her mouth opened with a pop. He picked up her panties off the floor and slid them back on her. Before he raised his head back up, he left a kiss right above her clit. Then, he left a kiss on her lips. He whispered something in her ear before leaving her in the classroom.

“You and me forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I'm really excited for the next one!


	6. The Dance of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ball is held and relationships are put to the test. What happens when memories plague both you and Michael?
> 
> Warnings: Smut, more blasphemy than usual, and blood.

The squeak of the polish echoes off the walls of his bedroom. He slips on his black suit jacket as he looks at the mirror in front of him.

“That’s enough.” The man quickly stands up from the floor at Michael’s command. The man regards him reluctantly before Michael gives a look that pierces right through him. He scuttles out as the Antichrist looks down at his shiny shoes. He can make out a slightly blurred reflection of himself. 

“Are you ready, darling?” Elena’s slinky figure comes into view as she stands against the doorway.

The clicks of their shoes follow them until they see the grand ballroom ahead. The room is lively, filled with noise and people. Elena unhooks her arm from Michael’s and says something about getting champagne for them both. His eyes scan the room, and he can’t help but feel proud of the ball he’s thrown for the people of the sanctuary. He decided that he should launch himself into his work instead of letting the grief of losing Ms. Mead eat him alive. He stares into the crowd of joyful people twirling around. He catches her standing across the room, next to the drab looking man. She reminds him of Venus after she was birthed from the sea. Her face is melancholic, not realizing that her beauty is otherworldly. Her dress is pure white, decorated with little red flowers. They match the fake ones in her hair. For a second, he thinks about ripping her dress apart and having her in front of everyone, including Leo. She’s not an innocent girl anymore. But the amount of innocence she holds onto sickens him. He wants to destroy it.

He knows why she looks dismayed. And why Leo will barely give her a glance or ask her to dance. He’s already driven the wedge between them. She’s a china doll on a shelf that looks pretty from far away. But if you get close and look at her, you can see the cracks that are getting worse every day. She just needs one final push to send her crashing on the floor into a million pieces. And it will be his finger that topples her over. Staring at her, a conversation they had fogs his thoughts.

He could roughly see her face through the slits of the wood. She knew it was him in there. But he still felt her nervousness. Father Gabriel had asked him to help with confessions. At first, he was more than happy to oblige. But he soon got tiresome of confessions about using God’s name in vain or swearing. A few girls told him that they touched themselves, but that was nothing compared to what he wanted to hear. He was almost falling asleep until y/n sat down in the booth, waiting to confess. He knew he should have left weeks ago. No one there was good enough for his new world, and he felt stupid for not having foreseen that. Girls threw themselves at him. But when he looked in their souls there was no real depth there. They were still God’s little creatures. They would tell him it felt wrong to do anything that meant losing their purity. They sucked cock, but they wanted to stay virgins until marriage. He wasn’t angry about the sex. He did defile a nun, and he was proud of that. Of course, the nun left the school in a hurry soon after that. He was angry that no one understood the stupidity of it all, the hypocrisy. 

Then there was her. After he kissed her, he forgot about everyone else. She understood the problems with being stifled by religion. He knew her for such a short time, but he wanted to give her the world. He wanted to feed her an apple from the tree of life. She wouldn’t be punished for her sins; she would be rewarded. By him. His feelings for her scared him. He couldn’t stop thinking about her. He pictured them making love as the world burned from the fire he started. He wondered if marriage would be too archaic for his new world. Although, he wanted her to be Mrs. Langdon. The baby they created making her belly swell. He knew she would be a good mother because she would love their baby no matter what. Most importantly, she would love him no matter what.

“Bless me father, for I have sinned. It has been one week since my last confession.” He could make out a slight smirk on her face.

“And what are your sins?” He also wore a smirk on his face.

“Hmm. I can’t think of anything.” Her voice was laced with sarcasm as she pretended to think.

“You can’t think of any sins you’ve committed in the past week? You must be a good little girl then,” he cooed. He imagined her blushing. “Well, this is no fun if you don’t tell me your sins. I’ve had to hear the most boring ones waiting for you to be next.”

“You were waiting for me?” 

“Of course, I was, little one.”

“Sometimes I think just talking to you is a sin in itself.” She peeked through the little openings to try and look at him. He smiled deviously at her comment.

“You’re not wrong, my love. But I think there is another sin you’ve committed this week.” He could see the shadows of the pattern in the wood on her face.

“You know what we did. So why say it?”

“Because I want to hear those filthy words come out of your sweet mouth.” He spoke quietly, his voice becoming gravelly.

“You made me cum, she whispered softly.

“How did I make you cum?”

“You made me cum with your tongue… and your fingers.” She had lifted her hand up to the slits in the wood. Her fingers traced the pattern.

“I finally got the answer to my question from so long ago.” He got closer and he knew she could feel his breath on her fingertips. “You know from when we first met. I asked you if you touched yourself. You must if you were able to handle two of my fingers like that.”

“Maybe I’m not a virgin,” she teased.

“You’re definitely a virgin.”

“I hope that’s not an insult.”

“I could never insult you, y/n. I just know you.” She smiled at that. “I’m chaperoning the dance that’s happening on Friday."

“You are? Why would you want to do that? It doesn’t sound like something you would enjoy.”

“It’s not. It sounds horrible. But if it means I get to sneak you out for a little while then I’ll do anything.”

“What if I would rather dance with one of the boys from the school across town that they’re bringing over?”

“You would rather dance at arm’s length with some teenage boy who probably has no sense of personal hygiene? I highly doubt that.” She started to laugh which made him grin.

“Michael, you know I’ll go anywhere with you. I’ll even go to hell with you.”

“I like the sound of that.” He brought his lips to her fingertips and kissed them until she was laughing again. “I’m sorry to say little one, but you have to repent your sins.” Her face fell as she stared at him. “You have touch yourself for me tonight and think about me. Think about what I’m going to do to you Friday.” Her face lit up again.

“What are you going to do to me?”

“I can’t tell you, that would ruin the surprise.” His smirk grew as he noticed her blown out pupils. She blew him a kiss before leaving him to deal with the next sinner.

She looks around the extravagant ball that is happening all around her. The room is bathed in candlelight as everyone around her dances and has fun. She notices the tower of full champagne glasses. The golden liquid sparkles in the light. She also notices the orchestra playing, or the lack thereof. Violins and other instruments are floating in the air and moving on their own. No one there to play them, but they’re making the most beautiful music. No doubt the trick is Michael’s. She spots him from across the room, sipping on champagne next to Elena. He must be saying something funny because she can’t stop laughing. 

“Shall we dance?” Leo asks while barely looking at her. He doesn’t wait for a reply as his fingers are on her arm, guiding her to the center of the chaos. Usually, she can forget about her problems when she’s with Leo. Instead, her problems have been at the forefront tonight. She put on red lipstick just to impress her date. Except when Leo greeted her, he didn’t say anything about how she looked. She stared in her mirror as she was getting ready and wondered if something is wrong. He has been cold to touch the past couple days. He’s starting to remind her of someone else.

She’s glad that he asked her to dance since that’s the only interaction the two have had since they entered the room. They dance along to the waltz among other couples circling around. Leo’s close, but not close enough. Every time they meet each other’s eyes he looks away. She decides it’s best to not even try anymore. She looks to her left and sees that Michael and Elena have joined everyone else in dancing. They seem content with each other. She looks back at Leo and sees that his eyes have been following hers. His jaw is tenser than it was before. She wants to say something, but before she can she bumps into someone behind her. The jolt forces her hand to slip out of Leo’s. He rips his body from her and storms away from the sea of people. She stands there mortified. The dizzying twirls from the people surrounding her leave her disoriented. She pushes her way through to run after him.

She finds him in the hallway, his arms crossed.

“Leo, what is going on?” He takes a few moments, not looking at her.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t be in there any longer.”

“You embarrassed me in front of everyone.” She tries not to sound angry. But all the emotions from the past couple days are finding their way out. He laughs humorlessly.

“Did I embarrass you in front of him?” She knows who he’s talking about but decides to pretend.

“Who?” He’s looking at her now.

“Michael told me something interesting the other day.” Her blood turns to ice. “I’m not going to repeat what he said because it was honestly gross. The point is you lied to me.”

“How did I lie?” He lets out a long sigh.

“Okay, maybe lying isn’t the right word. But you still didn’t tell me that you and Michael had history.”

“It’s not important.” Her voice gets quieter as his gets louder.

“It is. Because you obviously still have feelings for him. You told me you had never been in love, and I hope that’s true.” She shakes her head trying to form words.

“It was such a long time ago. How do I have feelings for him? I hate him.”

“You answered your own question, y/n.” She stares at him in disbelief as her eyes become glassy. He thinks for a second before speaking.

“Look, I’m sorry. I’m not trying to upset you. It’s just I feel like I’m falling in love with you.” He takes a few steps closer to her. “I get it if you still have some feelings to work out. I just want to know if this is possible.” He wipes a tear that has fallen from her eye. “Just tell me you would pick me over him. If he decided he wanted to marry you instead, you would say no, wouldn’t you?”

She opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. More tears roll down her cheeks. By not saying anything she’s made her decision. He steps away from her.

“I’m not going to be your second choice, y/n.”

“Leo…” She tries to protest but he silences her.

“I really thought you were different than everyone here. But you’re just like them. Actually, you’re worse than them because at least they can admit that they love him. Don’t let your obsession be the end of you.” 

A sob escapes her mouth once he’s gone. She’s not sure if she’s crying because she lost Leo or because everything he said is true.   
The muffled music coming from the ballroom fades into nothing. She focuses on the harsh breaths coming out of her mouth. Instead of a dim hallway, she finds herself back at Emily Gray’s, lost in a memory.

Her white Mary Janes rubbed together leaving dirty scuffs on the otherwise speckless material. She fiddled with the hem of her dress, trying to find Michael. Her eyes searched the room, looking for a tall man who didn’t deserve to be in a place like that. Instead, all she saw were awkward teenagers swaying to the cheesy song playing. The boys and girls stayed apart, listening to the teachers about leaving room for Jesus. She started to think that he hadn’t shown up. That she’ll be stuck in the dark all night, waiting for the dance to be over. After doubt had crept into her mind, she dropped her eyes to the floor.

“We have to hurry, little one.” Dark shoes came into view as a deep, hushed voice made its way into her ears. “I heard Sister Anne caught some students making out in the bathroom. No one will see us if we walk out right now.”

She looked up and saw the refreshing face of Michael. His hand was reached out to her and it only took her a second to grab it and follow him out of the gym.

They rushed down the hall and sneaked into the quiet of the church. She breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that no one saw them. Michael grabbed a stray chair and put it under the door handles.

“No one will bother us,” he said before placing a kiss on her cheek. She smiled and took in the eerie beauty of the church at night. She had never been in there at that time of day. Candles were burning near the altar, leaving the room with an incandescent looking glow. She scanned the walls, feeling like the paintings and statues were staring at her. When she saw the virgin Mary again, a shudder ran through her as goosebumps prickled her skin.

“You’ve noticed the eyes, haven’t you?” She realized that he had been looking at her this whole time. When she doesn’t say anything, he continued. “The angels are watching, y/n. The eyes of God are everywhere, and he’s always watching.”

“I thought you didn’t believe in God.”

“What do I know.” He shrugged his shoulders in exaggeration. “There may be a God. But the real question is, do you care what he sees?” He was circling her now like a predator about to eat its prey. “Would you let me fuck you under his eyes? Forcing the angels to watch us at our most carnal.” Every time he talked like this, she felt tingles go down her spine.

“I don’t care who sees, as long as I’m with you.” A smile shot across his lips. He takes a step so that his mouth is at her ear.

“Are you ready for this? Will you tarnish this heavenly place with me?”

“Y/n?” Her head snaps towards the voice. She’s surprised that he’s standing there alone. She hopes he wasn’t looking too closely at her thoughts as that would be embarrassing for the both of them. “Have you been out here this whole time?”

She notices that the sounds from the ballroom have vanished. There’s no muffled voices or music anymore. Where did the time go?

“Dance with me.” He beckons her with his hand open.

“There’s no music.” She feels strange that he would suggest such a thing.

“Does it matter?” She knows he’s not going to give up, so she gives in. She follows him into the empty ballroom. Wax runs down the candles falling onto the wooden floor. He leads her to the center and places a large hand on her waist. His fingers lace together with hers. She brings her other hand to his strong shoulder. Her eyes find his face and can’t help but stare into the glistening blue eyes she used to feel comforted by.

He starts to move his feet, so she has no choice to repeat after him. They sway and she can see that his eyes are on her face too.

“You know dancing can be dangerous,” he speaks quietly to her.

“How so?”

“People have died from it.”

“From dancing?” She quirks an eyebrow at his statement.

“It was in France, a long, long time ago. People in this town started to dance one day, and they wouldn’t stop. It lasted for months. Many people danced until they died. No one really knows why it happened.” He leans in and whispers, “It was the dance of death.” He goes back to where he was, staring at her. “This might be our dance of death.”

She looks at him for a while. “You’re so dramatic. Poetic, but dramatic.” He breathes out a laugh while she starts grinning. He stops smiling and speaks again.

“Why did Leo run out of here like that?” She stops smiling too. She looks to a random part of the room. Anger starts to settle in her stomach.

“You know why.” She looks back to him. He watches her carefully.

“I actually don’t.”

“Your jealousy ruined the only real friendship I’ve ever had.”

He regards her more coldly than he did before. “So, he was just a friend?”

“Yes, a friend.” He nods and thinks for a while.

“I didn’t ruin your friendship, y/n. Has the thought occurred that maybe it was you who ruined it?” She digs her nails into his knuckles, hoping to hurt him. He just smiles through the pain. “You said to me that he doesn’t play games, unlike myself. But it sounds like you were the one playing games. Do people really sleep with their friends?”

She scoffs. “You’re one to talk.”

“I don’t have any friends. Believe me, I would rather not know the people I’m sleeping with.” She purses her lips at his words.

“Were we ever friends?”

He stops moving forcing her to halt. His eyes linger on her and she feels like she’s baring her soul for him. She tries to figure out what he’s feeling. But the only things that gives any hint is the faraway look in his eyes and the slight downward of his lips.

“Michael, I’m-"

“Did we miss it?” Michael and y/n immediately take a step back from each other. They find Jeff and Mutt walking into the ballroom with disappointed looks on their faces.

“Miss what?” Michael has that disgruntled look on his face again. A look he usually has when he talks to Jeff and Mutt.

“Did we miss the ball?” This time Jeff is asking the question.

“Yes, it ended about a half hour ago. How did you two not hear all of the noise?” Michael asks with his brows furrowed.

“We were sleeping. I guess we slept through the day.” Mutt looks around, a concerned expression on his features.

“The apocalypse really fucks your sleep schedule up. I can’t tell if it’s day or night.”

“So, we just sleep when we’re tired.”

Michael walks right between the two men talking, bumping their shoulders on his way out.

“What’s up with Mr. Grouch?” Jeff laughs as Mutt joins him. When they’re met with no response, their laughter dies down.

“Did we interrupt something?” 

“No,” she answers quickly. They raise their eyebrows at each other and mumble something. She notices Jeff start to eye her up and down.

“So, what’s your name?” He asks.

“Can you two just leave me alone for a while?” She tries to sound polite but her annoyance seeps through.

“Guess we found Mrs. Grouch.” The two of them erupt in laughter at Mutt’s comment. They make a big deal about leaving but once they go, she’s finally surrounded by blissful silence.

Her legs feel like giving out, so she falls to the floor. She examines Michael’s drying blood under her fingernails. She licks experimentally at her fingertip. The slight taste of metal fills her mouth. Her eyes close and her memory from earlier saves her once again.

Their lips had found each other’s while they started to shed their clothes. Michael practically tore at her dress to get it off. The two of them were only in their underwear as Michael laid her down on the altar. Their lips were already swollen from the wet kisses they were giving each other. Michael dragged his mouth across her cheek to her earlobe. He nibbled on it before leaving spit-stained kisses on her neck. He stopped at her pulse point and sucked a little.

“I can feel your heart tremble,” he whispered.

She started to breathe heavier. He brought his hands to her chest, cupping her bare breasts. He kept his eyes on her as he played with her nipples. She traced the veins protruding out of his arm. She’s never noticed them before because he always wears long sleeves.

He latched his mouth around one of her hardened nipples. She moaned quietly at the sensuous feeling. His tongue massaged the skin before moving on to the next one. His fingers rubbed the other one, pulling at it a little, making her squeak.

“God is a lucky man if he gets to see you naked. Or if he gets to hear those wonderful sounds that come out of you.” His voice was like honey, and his words made her even more soaked. He gave one final flick of the tongue to her nipple before hooking his fingers in her panties. She knew he could sense a bit of reluctance on her part, so he waited to pull them down. “You want to do this, little one?”

She took a deep breath. “I’m scared that it’s going to hurt.” He listened intently to her concerns.

“I’ll be the gentlest I can possibly be. But it will probably hurt a little bit.” She nodded.

“I trust you. You’re the only person I would allow to cause me pain.” 

A smirk appeared on his face as he pulled down her panties. He dipped a finger into her wetness. She let out a sigh. She had already noticed the bulge coming from Michael and she wondered how big he really is. He rubbed circles on her clit before squeezing two fingers into her. She felt him open the gap between his fingers, trying to stretch her out. More moans escaped her. He pulled his fingers out and took off the little bit of clothes he had left. She took him in, never seeing a man like that before. He was big. She wasn’t sure how he was going to fit. She took in his leaking, flushed tip. His veiny shaft leading to a tuft of blond hair. His lips were parted and his eyes dark with lust. The candlelight created shadows on his face making him look sinister. That’s the word she used to describe him when she saw him for the first time. It must be why she’s so attracted to him.

He used the wetness on his fingers to lather his cock, pumping it a little. She watched him from her spot on the altar. His curls had fallen in his face and all she could think about was how beautiful he looked. She wanted him, she needed him. He brought his cock up to her folds, dragging the tip and teasing her. 

“Michael,” she breathed out. He stared at her as he aligned himself to her. He pushed in a bit, giving her time to adjust. Her knuckles turned white from grabbing the sides of the altar. 

“Does it hurt, my love?” She nodded furiously. “Do you want me to stop?” 

“No, just keep going.” 

He pushed in, little by little. He leaned down to give her kisses to try and distract her. When pushed in all the way, she heard a groan escape his throat. The burning pain started to dull. So, when he started to move his hips, she liked the way he felt inside her. The feeling of being this full was something new and delightful. She watched Michael; ecstasy painted on his face. The moans that came out of his full lips created a symphony combined with the noises coming from her. He put his face to her neck, breathing her in. 

“You have the tightest cunt, little one. I think you must be made for me,” he rasped out in her ear. She started to feel more pleasure when he brushed something within her. He knew what he was doing because he began to leave featherlight touches on her clit.

“Fuck, Michael,” she moaned out. He moved his face to look at her. He began to pound into her, thrusting faster. His fingers pressed deeper into her bud. All she could concentrate on were his touches and the pleasure blooming inside her. The sounds of skin on skin filled the room, desecrating the church.

“I think I’m gonna cum,” she sighed out. His thrusts started to get sloppier, and she could tell that he was close also. He hit something deep inside and that sent her over the edge. She moaned his name loudly as she came all over his cock. The clenching of her cunt made his hips stutter. He grabbed her hip as he felt his own release. No doubt leaving finger shaped bruises from the force of his grasp. She felt his seed go deep inside her. A bit of it spilled out when he took himself out of her. Michael put it back in her, using his thumb.

“Wouldn’t want to waste a drop of that.” 

She smiled and looked at him. She looked down and noticed a bit of blood in her folds. His eyes followed what she was looking at.

“It’s normal to bleed when it’s your first time.” He proceeded to lean down and lick a strip up her folds. She inhaled sharply from her sensitivity. Michael smirked, a bit of red staining his lips.

When she looked at him, she expected to see a pair of blue eyes. But instead, she found pitch black filling his eyes. She blinked and then they were back to the way they were. She couldn’t help but think of the nightmare she had. She decided to brush it off and blame it on the lighting. That was the only logical thing to do.

The two had gotten half-dressed and lounged on the altar. Michael sat up while she laid on him. His arms surrounding her. That was the only time he held her. She felt safe and warm. She looked up at him and realized that she wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. She felt the inklings of love. Only later she realized that was the night she fell in love with him.

The memory blows away like smoke coming out of a cigarette. She sits there on the floor, getting her white dress dirty. She looks around the grand ballroom. It makes her feel tiny like she is just a speck of dust that no one really cares about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the comments, it's very much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this one, I'll try not to take so long with the next chapter.


End file.
